You Won't Feel Alone
by iheartvector
Summary: Dean and Ruby plan for a date on Valentine's. Is it only for a case or more? Will it goes smoothly?  note: One-Shot and this is Ruby 1.0 aka blonde!Ruby


**You won't feel alone**

He turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, brushed his teeth, shaved, then walked out from the bathroom. He took his clean white T-shirt and a few of double pocket shirt that he always wore. He looked at them and arranged it on the bed, black, grey, army-green, dark-grey, brown, dark-blue. Man, he never wears other than those colors. He sighed, and then he chose the dark-blue shirt and put on his jeans. Another man watched him, confused, gave him the look of 'are-you-sure' at him, and he replied him by signing 'fine' with his hand. He took his jacket, but he glanced at a mirror, he stopped and he brushed his thick hair with his hand. He smirked at himself on the mirror and stormed out from the motel.

She walked around the room, with a towel still wrapped her body. She put her hands on her hips, looking at two casual dress, plain black and dark-blue. She didn't think when she bought those dresses, which was out of her first target, the black dress. But she couldn't resist of the blue one, simple, with an A-line shape, and look… descent. Not like the black dress, stretch and it would show all the curves of her body. He would think that she wanted to seduce him. So, she decided to wear the dark-blue dress, it matched with her blonde hair, though. She took her fitted black leather jacket and her knee-length flat boots and headed to the door. But when she opened the door, she stopped when she saw her reflection on the mirror near the door, she fix her curly hair for a while then closed the door.

He parked his Impala, and then he walked into the cinema and bought tickets for two. He leaned on the wall and looked at his watch; the movie will start immediately, until someone called him,

"Pop corn and soda, sir?" offered a guy from the cafeteria. "We got special price on this Valentine's Day if you buy it for two." With a friendly grin, "You're on a date, right?"

Yes.

Dean Winchester is on a date, on Valentine's Day.

"I… Umm…"

"Yes!" said a girl behind him. Dean turned his head, and amazed with the girl who just came.

"Ruby?"

She looked so different and normal. Even though she didn't put any heavy make-up on her face, but she's surprisingly… beautiful.

Yes.

Dean Winchester is on a date, on Valentine's Day, with Ruby.

"Of course, who else?" She curled her arm to his. "Could you please change one Pop corn with French Fries, without salt?" She smiled at the guy, staring at his name tag. "Albert?"

"Hmm... Usually there's special charge, but today is Valentine's Day, so it's your lucky day. No charge." He wrapped the French Fries and gave it to Ruby, "Oh, both of you are such a sweet couple, you guys wear the same colors!" Albert smiled 'aawww' to them.

Dean didn't notice that, he and Ruby is wearing the same colors, dark-blue with black jacket. He couldn't wear his father's leather jacket, because he got to put it in the laundry, "Uh, yeah…" Dean chuckled, "We got a lot of things in common. Right, baby?" Dean held her shoulder.

"Hmm…" She smiled and leaned her head on Dean's chest.

"Aaawww…so sweet." Said Albert, then he glared at the clock, "Oh, look! Your movie is going to start! You don't want to be late. Shoo..shoo… Go on."

"Thanks, Albert." Said Ruby.

After a few steps from the cafeteria, "Got to admit, that Albert is gay." Said Dean almost in whisper.

"Oh, come on, Dean. He was so nice to us, look, I got French Fries." She showed him with a big smile.

"Don't you see his shiny lips? That Albert is definitely put some lip gloss on."

"And your attention is on his lips?" She glared at him, "Who's the gay now?"

Both of them take a seat.

"Shut up. I said it because it's glossy and that's annoying." Dean drinks his soda. "After all, we can't ruin this cover, okay?"

And the light went off, the music intro is starting play.

"Hey, I got no problem, this 'date', including movie, dinner, was Sam's idea and everything is on you." While she kept eating her fries.

"What? Sam said, only movie!"

"Sssh…!" from a man who sat behind him.

Dean cleared his throat "Sorry…" Dean sighed, showing that he's not interested to the movie, but he tried to make himself comfortable. He ate the pop corn but not helping because it was only took five minutes to eat 'em all. He drank the soda, which tasted awful. He kept on saying 'I hate this movie' in his head, don't know how long he could hold it any longer.

He could see there are several couples are starting to make out. Dean scoffed, he tried to grab Ruby's french fries, but she pulled it away from him and gave him 'stay away from my fries' look.

Dean tried to watch for about twenty minutes, but after more fifteen minutes he started to feel sleepy, he fell asleep a couple of times but Ruby always woke him up.

Then he tried to change his position, once, twice, but still it didn't help.

Ruby moved her head and she whispered on his ear, "Relax, okay? We gotta be flawless… Act like a normal people."

"Normal? I'm normal, you're not normal!"

"What?"

"Shut up. I'm watching." Said Dean, pretending to watch.

Then Ruby hit his chest with her elbow, "Ouw! Dammit, what's that for?"

"Sshh…!" this time, three people warned Dean.

"Sorry…" said Dean again.

Ruby pulled his shirt. "Listen to me, shortbus, I just wanna help! Show me some respect!" she shouted in whisper.

"Oh yeah? Why me? Not Sam?"

"You know it, because Sam got the brain, he can't go anywhere." She pointed her head.

"You think I got no brain?"

"Hmm, but you got the look." She smirked.

Dean grinned, "Yeah… I got better looking than Sammy." but then suddenly he narrowed his eyes, "Hey, what was that supposed to me…an?" he turned his face, but Ruby quickly moved her hand behind his neck, pulled him closer and put her lips on his.

They kissed.

Dean kissed her back, he stroked her hair and his hand stop at her cheek, after five seconds, Dean began to slide his tongue, and Ruby did it, too. After five more seconds, they suddenly stopped… They froze and quick back at their current position.

Dean cleared his throat, he pursed his lips. He couldn't trust himself, because he was kissed by a demon. Well, hot demon chick, and he replied her kiss. He glared at her, Ruby was still fixing her hair, act like there was nothing happen.

Both of them didn't say a word and they continued to watch in silence until it finished.

* * *

><p>The truth is, Sam and Dean are in the middle of investigating, dead couples on Valentine's Day got their attention.<p>

One day, Monday morning at the diner, Dean finished ate his pie, "Sam, look. I found this." Dean showed the newspaper that he just bought. "Look at the headline: BLOODY VALENTINE STRIKES AGAIN. Two teenagers found dead, brutally messed, blood was everywhere…nasty, after they went on a date. Dude, this murder wasn't the first time!"

"Maybe was just a random psychopath." Sam sipped his coffee.

"Listen. It says here that Police shut their mouth, they're hiding something, and Bonnie says that.."

"Bonnie..?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm...that's Bonnie," Dean pointed a sexy-girl who was staring at Dean, brown curly hair, wearing tight pink-uniform, smile naughty-flirty at Dean, yup, the waitress. Dean waved at her and Sam rolled his eyes away. "Okay," He cleared his throat, Dean continued, "She heard it from her friend, who was the girl-vic's sister, actually, they attacked their selves each other, until they're dead! Almost unbelievable, she said they were crazy in love! All their DNAs confirmed it, like murder weapons, it contained their prints. This could be our case!"

"Hmm… Two people were in love then turned into hatred?"

"They disappeared after they went to the cinema."

"Let me guess, Bonnie?" Asked Sam.

"Nope."

"How d'you know?" Sam took the newspaper.

"Instinct. Come on, Sam, what else could it be? It's the perfect place for dating in this small town. It doesn't matter what movie you're watching." Dean chuckled, "Yeah, perfect place to get the first base…"

Sam scoffed, "Dean…"

"… then second base…" Dean smirked, "You know, my first was..."

"Okay, let's go." Sam stood up, put the money on the table and left him.

"Hey..!" Dean quickly grabbed his jacket and followed Sam.

xxxxx

At the motel, Sam was like usual, busy with his laptop, while Dean went out as an FBI, and then finally they found something.

Dean closed the door, "Guess what? This was the fourth times after it happened in three years. All of them are couples-four couples, Sam. According to their families and friends they all were having a date and never came home, which is, found dead." Dean pulled off his tie then he sat across Sam. "Aaand…they all went to watch movies." He smirked as he let go off his suit. "What you got?"

"Not surprised."

"You knew?"

"Not much, but look at these articles..." Sam turned the laptop, he pointed the screen. "I think I found a pattern. See, all of 'em were on a date, just like everything you said, but…all DBs found around the Greenview. Could be there's something in there..."

"Greenview, the public park? Yeah, I read about that, too." While Dean finished changing his clothes and put on his shoes, "Oh, yeah... When I read all the report files..." Dean opened all the report files and gave it to Sam.

"What?"

"Besides all these murders were happened near and during Valentines, they always found rose petals at the scene. Red, to be precise."

"So, what's the problem? It's Valentine's, chocolates and flowers are everywhere." Said Sam. "Especially roses."

"Hmm... I don't know, I had this feeling about the roses." Dean pursed his lips.

"What?"

"I'm just curious, why couples, on Valentine's? I checked their med files, no signs of weird-specific wound; they were all just...dead. IMO, they were like being possessed, don't ya think?"

Sam straightened his jacket while walked out from the room, "Do you mean we're dealing with angry ghost?"

Dean locked their room and saved the key in his pocket, "Could be...but why Valentine's?"

Sam walked around the car, then opened the car on the passenger seat side, "I browsed everywhere, but there's no history of homicides attached with Valentine's."

Dean opened the car, "And the roses..." Dean paused and the he smirked, "Could be a kinky ghost?"

"Definitely not." A voice came behind Dean."Is that what you've always think?"

Dean turned his head, a girl with blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans and black boots, put a bit of grin and standing next to Dean.

Ruby.

"Well...speaking of the devil." Dean said in mockery.

She grinned, "I see you boys are very busy."

"None of your business." Dean snapped.

"Oh, it's mine too." She scowled at him.

"What the hell r'you doing here?" Asked Dean.

"Just passing by, then I saw your car."

"Well, guess what? We don't need you."

"Guess what, Dean? I was looking for Sam, NOT you."

Sam stared at Dean and Ruby, how they just can't stop arguing every time they met. "Okay!" Sam tried to stop them. "Ruby, start talking." Then Sam glared at Dean, "And Dean, shut up."

Ruby folded her arms and leaned on Dean's car, "This thing, it wasn't angry ghost or spirit. I'm still working on it, but I can tell, probably God."

"God?"

"Not that God, but God. Do you know God of Valentine's?"

"Cupid?"

"I haven't known the MO, but I knew that after Cupid shot 'em with golden arrow, the arrows always turned into rose petals."

"Geez… I don't have time for bedtime story." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, shortbus." Ruby scowled at Dean again.

"Why don't you shut your pie hole?"

"Knock it off, guys!" Sam shouted at them, he stroked his hair back and sighed, "If there's more info or something to discuss we're back inside. If there's not, we're leaving. Dean?"

"We're done." Said Dean.

Sam shook his head, "Sorry, Ruby."

"S'okay. I'd said that too if I were him. Call me if you need me." then she left.

xxxxx

The boys finished checking the Greenview Park, they found nothing that lead them to the suspect. No sign of any creatures, ghost, anything.

They're back to the car, "Nothing Sam. This place's clean." Dean put his EMF to the backseat.

"Yeah, we only found this." Sam was staring at a few of dry rose petals on his palm. "Ruby didn't lie. There's no roses planted on this park, and you already checked that the last vics didn't bring any flowers."

"Yup."

"Could be this Cupid stalked 'em from the cinema, all of 'em went there before. Maybe to pick the vics, maybe it's the pattern.."

"Yeah…" Dean started his car, "What are we gonna do now? Ruby's right, then we must work together? Not gonna happen. Never."

Suddenly Sam widen his eyes and laughed, "That's it! Dean, I got an idea! We must be a couple!"

"What the hell? Sammy, there was no gay couple on the list!"

"No, Dean! Is that what you think? Yuck..!"

"Just kidding, Sammy." He made a gauche laugh, because that exactly what he was thinking.

"What I meant, it was you and Ruby."

"What the fuck? Hell, NO. No fucking way! Why don't you?"

"I can't, I gotta call Bobby, these things are not in our database or Dad's journal, and Ruby's knowledge is not enough."

"Then I'll do that. W…whatever that is."

"Are you sure? I'm talking about piles of old-thick books and…lots of reading."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Really? Cause the last time you did that, you end up sleeping, and it was still the first book, on page three while we..."

"Okay, okay! I'll do it! Geez.."

"Great, I call her right now." Sam took his phone and call Ruby.

"Insane..." Said Dean.

xxxxx

That's why Dean and Ruby are having a date.

* * *

><p>Dean and Ruby walks out from the cinema, and Ruby grabs his arm and she curls it. Dean didn't mind with it, as long as their cover works. Actually, Dean kinda enjoys it, it's nice to have the experience of dating again. His job made him doesn't have a normal life, so why not? As matter affect, Dean can still feel her touch on his lips. The kiss was not long but it was so...<p>

"What?" Ruby stares at Dean.

"What what?" He glares at her once then eyes back straight to the road, hands on the wheel.

"You look stunned."

"No, I didn't."

"Hmm.." She frowned.

"Any sign of being stalked?"

"Mmm..nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, if we are being followed, I'd sense it. And it means, Albert is off the list, he's a nice guy. By the way, why we don't have dinner? Not straight to the park like now."

"All the vics always went to the park after watched movies. So, I'm just following the pattern."

"Hmm..." She nods, but looks a little disappointed. "Fine."

"You seem enjoy our cover."

She scoffs, "Like you don't? You're the one who looks enthusiastic."

"Nah.."

"Then why you kissed me back?"

He frowns, "I'm a professional."

"Bite me."

"That would be Sam's job."

"You think I got a thing with Sam?"

"It's so obvious."

She cackles at him, "The reason I always went to Sam, because you're probably gonna shoot me on the first place."

"Hmm, that's true, but no offense."

"S'okay. I'd do that if I were you."

He slows the car, he can see there are a few cars parked in front of the Greenview's enter gate. Then both of them go through it.

The place does look beautiful, empty field with couple benches and lamps around it, which is not empty.

"Sure it's a perfect place to get privacy." Dean grins at a couple who's making out on the bench, ignoring them, while he walks through the path with Ruby.

"Oh, c'mon. We're not here to watch 'em." Ruby pulls out a flashlight, "But now I now why..." They're heading to the dark side of the park, with no lights around it, they walk in through the bushes.

"Okay... We're dealing with some kind of a god, probably the opposite of Cupid. Cupid used to shot people with arrows so they could fall in love, but this thing turned people into hatred. They still working on it, but it didn't make any sense."

"Everything in this world isn't making any sense, Dean..."

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you."

"What, you're talking to yourself?"

"It called monologue."

"Whatever, shortbus."

"Y'know... You're such a bull head."

"I'll take that as a compliment. And I'm a better hunter than you."

"Okay. I think it stops now." Said Dean.

"What?"

"This. This cover, we're done."

"Fine. Finally it's over." She sighs 'phew' and starts walking again.

But Dean stops her, "I mean it's time for me to 'work alone'. So, thanks for everything, I can handle it myself."

"I'm sorry. Who the hell are you thinking? I helped you."

"I didn't ask you. It was all Sammy's."

"I won't go."

"Where did any of my words you don't understand?"

"I won't go!" She repeats it.

"No, you're done."

"Why you hate me? I was just wanna help!"

"You're a demon!"

"Once a human, Dean! Do you think I want to be a demon?"

Then suddenly they hear voices.

"Ssh...d'you hear that?" Says Dean, and Ruby starts to focus on the voice they just heard.

A sound of a girl, not far from where they're standing, the sound is like a girl who's screaming, but more like moaning. Soon after they recognized the voice, they walk faster.

"I guess they can't afford a motel room. Or they can't handle it just a little bit longer." Dean shakes his head.

"Now I know why the people like this place a lot, it's a nice park, beautiful especially at night and quiet, so you can get more 'private'." Ruby's giving a sign with her fingers.

Dean looks at her and makes a long sigh, "Look, I didn't..."

"S'okay. I'll probably do the same thing if I were you." She smiles and continues walking.

"Why you always said that?"

"What?" Asks Ruby.

"Like.. 'I'll do the same if I were you' line?"

"Uh, that...that was...nothing.." She heard a sound, then she aims her flashlight to a tree, apparently it was only a squirrel.

"Bull."

"Shut up."

"Fine, but I think you lied."

Ruby stops and directly aims Dean's face with her flashlight. "Hey!" Dean's covering his face with his hand.

"You are so annoying! Remind me to use this knife to you after this!" She threats Dean.

"I think I'm adorable. Now you know how I feel about you."

She sighs, "Fine. When I was still a human, I had a brother, an older brother, we were hunters just like both of you, and until one day he was killed by a demon." She speaks very fast so Dean can't pay attention at her words.

"Whoa... What?"

"Not gonna spill the details."

Dean pauses, scratching his head, feeling awkward, he shouldn't have asked her. "Okay. Sorry."

"Accepted."

Dean chuckles, and follows her, "Y'know, if this thing is some naked baby..."

"Cherub."

"Whatever… I don't mind, but damn that would be so creepy, but if it's a naked dude wearing a diaper, I'd rather hunt some unicorns for Sammy and Ruby, you can slap me on the face." Says Dean with a gun on his hand and flashlight on the other hand.

"Just a slap? Not good enough."

"Hmm..a punch?"

"Let me think about that later, but still, whatever that is I'll do something on your face, Dean."

"But please don't kick me on the face. You really want to kill me so badly?"

"I didn't say I'll kill you. I thought you're the one who wants to kill me."

"I change my mind."

"Really?" Ruby she narrows her eyes, "Dean... You're not thinking about us right?"

"Uhm..." He frowns and shakes his head.

Ruby stops and blocks his way, "You're not thinking that our kiss is real, right...?" She smirks and moves closer to Dean.

"Never thought of it." Dean didn't move, just staring at her.

"Really?" Asks Ruby with a bit a grin, then her hand starts moving on his chest. Their faces are so close. "Then why you kissed me back, thoroughly?"

"What are you doing?" Now he's staring at her lips.

Their lips are about to meet…

*crack!*

"D'you hear that?" they turn their heads in the same time, breaks away and start looking around. Dean rolls his eyes, checking the area, there's someone here, Dean's ready with flashlight and his gun.

"Dean." Ruby's holding her knife, still looking and she stops. "Dean.."

"What?"

"Look.." Ruby's pointing at a tree and Dean follows her direction. Someone shows up behind a tree.

"Oh, no…" Dean whines. "No…"

"Well, well… This is new." A handsome man with well-shaped body, naked, well, not fully naked, he's wearing a white short -mostly like a tennis short, not diaper.

"Nice body…" says Ruby she grins. "At least he's wearing pants. Got to admit I admire his abs..."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Geez... Which side are you, perv?"

"I'm just being honest. So, you're off the case or not?"

"Shut up." Then Dean shouts at him. "Hey! It was you, right? You killed those couples on Valentine's, what's your MO? Snatched their chocolates?"

He laughs, "Let me introduce myself. I'm cupid."

"Whoaa...if you're Cupid, aren't you supposed to be in a baby form,"

"Cherub." Ruby snaps.

"Whatever…, little flying thing shooting little arrows..."

"Oh, please...that was only a myth. This is what Cupids really looks like." Cuts him, "But I'm not like the other Cupids, I hate Valentine's, just a bunch of dumb people think they'd fall in love forever? People are so hypocrite, the cheated their loved ones, until one day you found someone are better and you left 'em. It makes me sick. So why would I have to make people to fall in love? I better made 'em hate each other. Like the last couple, the boy was cheating behind her, and the girl was only after his money. That cannot be called as love."

"You're crazy." Dean pulls the trigger ready to shot him.

"I'm just being logical." Cupid shrugs.

Dean releases a shot, but Cupid catches the bullet and then he holds out his hand and throws Dean away and hit a tree.

"Dean!"

"I'm gonna start with you, pretty lady. Careful, that knife, it might hurt you, or maybe kill you."

"I'm different. You can't do that thing to me."

"You know...it surprises me, a demon like you could have feelings for him." Cupid glares at Dean.

"Shut up." She makes quick glares at Dean, afraid that Dean could hear what Cupid just said.

Cupid laughs, "A vile critter like you should never play with me."

"Are talking 'bout yourself?"

He laughs again, "Don't you know that I have connection with angels? I could crush you and throw you to Hell."

"We'll see..." Ruby attacks Cupid with her knife, almost hit his chest but Cupid avoids it. And they are begun to fight.

Dean crawls to get hold on to the tree, his body's hurt because the Cupid threw him and he feels like his rib are broken. While he was struggling to fight his aching body, mostly his back, his phone ringing, it's Sam.

_"Dean?"_

"Sam! Guess what? I'm staring at a naked dude, who's fighting with a hot demon-chick. What day is it? Must be Thursday!" while he's trying to stand up.

_"Wait, that thing was a real Cupid?"_

"And he's trying to gank Ruby! How to kill it, Sammy?"

_"Was it a fat dude?"_

"No, he's a well-shaped... Oh, come on!"

_"Okay, sorry. Uh...uhm...it says that you can't kill Cupid by any kind of weapons."_

"What?"

_"But, you can beat him by breaking his wings. If his wings are broken, he'll be mortal."_

Ruby falls and drops her knife. With a fast move, Cupid grabs her neck and chokes her, lift her off the ground and pin her onto the tree.

"You are one stupid bitch! You really think you can beat me, huh?"

"..ff.. y..."

"What? I can't hear you?" Cupid mocks her and he pulls out his golden arrow, he's gonna use it to Ruby.

A voice of slicing knife surprises him, follow by a sound of something's heavy falling on the ground.

Cupid turns his back and let go off Ruby, staring at Dean who's still holding a machete, panting, slowly he's standing on his knees. "Looks like I just beat you, jackass!"

Cupid touches his wing-less back, he looks at his wings on the ground, "My wings… You cut my wings! How dare you?"

He's ready to attack Dean, but suddenly Cupid gasps and slowly falls in front of Dean, showing Ruby who just using her knife to kill Cupid. She wipes blood from her side of lips with her other hand, "Are you, okay?"

Dean tries to wake up, "Like a piñata." He grunts.

Ruby helps Dean to stand up, "C'mere, let me check." She rubs his back and shoulders, which actually Dean feels comfortable when she does that. "Nothing's broken, but I must pull you."

"You can fix it?"

"If you trust me."

"Okay...AAAAARGH..!" She pulls him right away after he says 'okay' with a sound of cracking bones. "SONOFABITCH!"

"Oh, please, stop being such a wuss."

"Shut up! Or..."

"Or what?" She's putting her hands on her hips.

Dean moves his body and his arms, and amazingly it doesn't hurt anymore. She did fix him.

"Um...thanks. You're good, by the way."

"Don't mention it. Bye, Dean."

"Whoa...wait. You're going?"

"Gone. Like always. I mean, Cupid's dead…and we're done."

"Just like that?"

She thinks for a moment, "Uh..yeah."

"But I owe you something. Like..."

"Oh, that... "

"You can slap or punch me on the face. But please, just don't put your shoe on my face or breaking my nose. Cause I know your strength."

"Why? These are the perfect boots to kick your ass."

"Oh, come on... I admit I'm a jerk and being mean to you, so I give you a price by hit me on the face, but please, without breaking my nose. Well, I know you want it..."

"Fair. By the way, I haven't tell you what am I gonna do with you." She smirks, and lifts her jacket-sleeves up a bit.

"Whatever...just do it." Dean closes his eyes, he makes a long sigh. "I'm ready. Do it."

"Oh yeah, I will." Ruby stands up facing him, she moves her hand to his cheeks and...

She captures his lips with hers, she kisses him. Gently. It shocks him, his hands reflexively grip her shoulder, he pulls back but not harshly, he stares at her. What Ruby just did was...surprising him, in fact, confusing him. He didn't expect that they would kiss again.

"Uhm..." Dean makes a gauche smile, "I..um..what was that?"

"I just want to thank you, for being nice to me and not killing me at the end of this case." She sighs, "Okay, this is awkward, I better go." She walks by passing Dean, she looks a bit angry.

Now Dean feels awful, he was not supposed to react like that, "Wait." Dean turns his back to see her, but she's already gone. Why would he had this thought of feeling guilty? Ruby's a demon, she doesn't have feelings, right? Or not?

He drives his car away leaving Greenview park, he's on the way back to the motel, but he can feel his tummy are rumbling, he's hungry. He takes out his phone, text a short message.

The Impala stops on an empty field not far from the side of the road, Dean's mouth is full, and he's still chewing his last bite of sandwich then he drinks water. He takes two bottles of beers from the cooler box, two little white boxes, tissues and two plastic forks. He expands his handkerchief on top of the hood, then he arranges everything on it, one white box with plastic fork and a beer besides it together and he arranges the other one not far from it, like he's waiting and preparing for someone.

He does.

"What the Hell?"

"Guess again..." He smirks.

"What is this?" Asks Ruby, she's already in her usual outfit, boots-jeans-tank top-fitted leather jacket. "You texted me for this?"

"Dinner." Dean sits on his car, "We haven't got a chance for dinner. Well, we skipped it actually."

Ruby laughs, "R'you thinking that our date was all..."

"I don't want to discuss that." Dean cuts her. "But my baby is wide enough for this." Dean strokes his car. "I mean dinner."

"Fine, sorry, I'm just a little...shocked." When she turns her head, she almost breaks her jaw. "Wow..." She catches a beautiful sight, Dean parked his car on the right spot, she looks up and found a million stars are spreading, glowing on the sky. "Nice view. Y'know this spot is better than that park."

"Amazing, huh?" Dean looks at the sky, too.

She follows him sitting on the hood. "Okay, what's for dinner?"

Dean opens the box for her, there's a slice of hot apple pie, "With cherry on top, they're the best in this town and a nice cold beer." He grins, "Shall we?" Dean raises the bottle.

Ruby laughs again, "Nice." She almost can't believe that Dean prepared all this stuff. She takes the bottle, "Cheers." And both of them drink it and eat the pies together.

"Hmm... You're right." She said while eating her pie. "It's soo good."

Sitting on top of the hood, Dean and Ruby are enjoying apple pie, staring at the stars. Not long after they're done, "Thank s for the beer…" she raises the bottle.

"Don't mention it." Then Dean drinks his beer.

"Y'know, my brother, he was so much like you."

"I thought you don't want to spill the details."

"Huh, that… Yeah." She raises her eyebrows, "Just forget what I said."

"But I'd love to hear it, if you want to."

"No."

"What if I want to hear it?"

"Huh, like you're gonna trust me? I'm a demon. Like you said, what, always lie?"

"True. But you seem legit."

"Yeah right."

"A demon won't go for a fake date with me. They would probably gonna eat me alive."

"Explain the word 'eat'..."

"Look at me, I'm adorable."

She laughs to mock him, "Aren't you a smug. I think you're the one who's crazy enough who was having a date with me."

"Well, are you gonna start it?"

"Okay. But promise me, don't tell anyone!"

"Relax, in about four months my deal's gonna end." He shrugs, "Really? You said I look like your bro?" He smirks, "I bet I'm cuter than him."

"You think so?" Now she scoffs with a bit laugh, "Okay... Where do I start? Me and my brother, we became hunters, it runs in our blood because our parents died in the middle of hunting. My brother wanted revenge, and he started being obsessive, hunting this demon that killed our parents. We travelled everywhere, just like you, sadly we were always about this close but always end up failed."

"Sorry, what was the demon?"

"Lilith."

Dean nods, no wonder she wants Lilith's dead.

"Lilith tricked us really good, first she killed our relatives, then our friends and finally my own brother. He was fooled by this girl, she said she can help him find Lilith. She was so beautiful and she was a great hunter, too. We started hunting together and my brother fell in love with her. Actually, I always had this bad feeling about her but I can't do anything, he loved her. Until I found her, well, I stalked her, she killed a hunter, our last hidden family-hunter we had. I tried to convince him but he was already blinded with love…with her. Until one day, when we finally met Lilith, that girl ran to Lilith, she betrayed us. She was one of Lilith's army, she fooled him but it was too damn late. She was not a demon, I don't even know what she was, and then Lilith killed my brother in front of my eyes. Lilith wanted to kill me next but I ran away… After that, I end up being alone and want to revenge for my parents and my brother. So, I change my target, I hunt Lilith's army, every demons I met I killed 'em, as many as I could. Sometimes I don't care if I had to kill innocent people. But I can't hold it any longer, y'know, being alone, tired, don't have anybody in this world and until one day Lilith got me. I failed. I know that was the end of my life and it does, she sent me straight to Hell and tortured me. Until the time she let me out when the Devil's Gate was open, but as a friggin' demon. What an irony and pathetic, isn't it?"

Dean's eyes lock to her eyes, barely can't say a word. "That's…that's.."

Ruby chuckles, "What's up, Dean? Cat got your tongue?" and continues her drink.

"That's sound like…us. You've been hunting all in your life, your family died all because of Lilith. She changes you into a demon…"

"Almost, but I'm different not like other demon, when I said I mean it, I mean it. I won't trick you all. I don't want you guys end up like me. That's why I want to help, Lilith's punishing me by turns me into a demon, and I want my revenge. You can laugh if you want to."

"Ruby, I'm sorry to say this, but you're totally fucked up."

"D'you know what made me more pathetic?"

"What?"

"That girl, who betrayed us, was the one who taught me witchcraft." She frowns.

"Huh!" After he listened her story, he saw her different...she was just like him, he saw a part of him in her. Her life was like him and Sam. Complicated. But now she's a demon. Man, he couldn't imagine himself being a demon, he dreamt about it once, and it freaked him out. She' been through hard times, she's really messed up. Dean feels pity for her, and it makes him want to comfort her or at least makes her happy.

"Yeah…" She puts the empty bottle beer, "Okay, I gotta go." She's off the hood, "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." She pulls out something from her jacket. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean." She throws a stuff at him and Dean catches it.

Dean looks at a bar of chocolate wrapped with a red ribbon and he laughs, "Snickers! Thanks, Ruby. This would be a perfect snack for me."

Staring at him, then she looks down, smiling at herself, Ruby turns her body to leave. But Dean catches her arm. She looks at his hand then his face, "Dean?"

Dean slowly grips her shoulders, turning her body so he can face her. Dean is staring at her eyes, Ruby is actually a beautiful girl, how come he never realize it? Does he really want to do this? Yes, definitely.

Dean moves his hand and put it on her neck and gently, he pulls her closer to him.

He wants to kiss Ruby. And he did.

Their lips meet, Dean is mashing her lips and Ruby replies him back, Dean's hands fall into her waist to pull her closer to him, their lips move slowly in a perfect unison.

Dean always thought she would have smell like sulfur, just like when he made a deal with the crossroad demon, but not Ruby. She smells nice, she tastes soft, sweet and it feels so damn good.

"Why, Dean?" She asks him.

"I... I don't know. I guess I just want to kiss you."

Suddenly her face changes into disappointment, "You're not feeling sorry about me aren't you?" She scoffs, "Nice try, Winchester." She tries to pushes him away, but Dean won't let go of her, he prevents it.

"No, please."

"I shouldn't told you my past." She pushes him harder until she can break away from him. "Don't you dare pity me!"

"Ruby... I'm glad that you told me, I gotta know."

She scowls at him then turns her back at him, "I don't need your sympathy, Dean!"

"Ruby!"

"Bye, Dean." She said it without looking at him.

Dean watches her walking away, he scratches his head, "At least... At least you won't feel alone!" Dean shouts at her.

She stops.

"At least, you're not feeling alone..."

Slowly, she faces Dean, just a few meters apart standing towards him.

"I... I'm sorry, Ruby, I'm sorry for everything. I admit it I'm a jerk and always pissed you off. I'm sorry I didn't know you, I'm sorry I didn't try to know you..."

"Dean..."

He moves closer, "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to let me listen, to understand."

"Please, Dean, just..." She shakes her head.

"I knew how it felt, okay? That's why I made a deal. It wasn't just because I don't want Sam died, but, I can't imagine being alone. Apparently, I'm not that strong."

Now, they're standing face to face again, if Dean makes one more step, they will be in the same range when they were kissed.

"Sure I can hide my feelings and never let anyone knows it. But, but..."

"You can't hide it from me." She continues his line.

It's funny how her words were kinda slapping him, "Yes..." Dean nods and swallows hard.

"That's why you always said you're fine and okay, and you always bitching at me, that's because you're scared. Your time is coming, Dean. I know. I know that feeling."

"See, Ruby… You keep on hiding your feeling, all this time, all alone. That's huge" Says Dean, "And I'm glad...so glad that you told me your story. Amazing you can go through this…"

"Like I said, sooner or later, Hell will burn away your humanity."

"I don't think Hell burned it all away. You remember what was like being human, right? And you help us and you did not lie."

"I hope you're right." She smiles, she really hope that she still got a part her humanity in her.

"I know this might sound strange, but if you need someone, just…call me." And there it is, Ruby feels something warm inside her, like she just threw a big heavy rock on her shoulder, "You won't feel alone." Says Dean earnestly. She could cry now, but she won't. She just nods at him.

Dean makes a long sigh, "Well… I think we got more than just one thing in common." Then makes one step closer to her and puts his hands around her at once. "Now, finish it."

"What?"

"Finish what you wanna do with me."

She's pursing her lips, holding her laugh, "I change my mind."

"Well," He makes a wicked smile, "Then I'll do it." Then he kisses her without giving her a chance to complain.

And what happens next is, Dean is still kissing her, but his hands move to her bottom then lifts her into the backseat of the Impala.

.

.

.

**end**

* * *

><p>Hello again! I'm back. Yay! I'm so sorry, I should post this fic on Valentine's! Well, I hope you guys enjoy it. This is my first one-shot, still un-beta'd, I know… Forgive me for all the grammatical errors!<p>

Thank you! xoxo

iheartvector ^^

[should I make a sequel for this?]


End file.
